


Tried & True

by mabelxsmiledip



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Mabill, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Songfic, They're all ween songs, and eventual, but the candip is a background ship so i won't put it in the main tag, candip, lots of, music festivals, not really but there's songs in it, some - Freeform, sort of, the woodstick festival, theyre all bill's songs, ween doesn't exist in this universe I guess lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabelxsmiledip/pseuds/mabelxsmiledip
Summary: Mabel makes eye contact with an obscure musician at the Woodstick Festival, and an unexpected romance begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So every part of this contains/is based on a different Ween song. Each part is one or two chapters long.

PART ONE

~~~~~~~~~~

The air smelled of burning incense and cannabis. It was a pleasantly warm day in late July, with not much breeze but not enough humidity to make it uncomfortably hot. Arguably, it was a perfect day for the Woodstick Festival, and Mabel Pines planned to enjoy herself.

She wasn't really one for drugs, but she had indulged a bit today. After all, it was a special occasion. Besides, it wasn't like she took anything too crazy-- just a couple of weed brownies. She didn't even feel all that high, really. If anything she was just happier than normal (if that was even possible for Mabel Pines).

She wore a simple bright orange and yellow sundress, a matching yellow headband, and round sunglasses, as well as numerous bracelets around her bare wrists and ankles.

The nineteen year-old girl had come with a group of friends, of course-- Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Robbie, Tambry, Thompson, Lee, Nate, and her twin brother Dipper. But for the time being the group had split up with plans to meet up again at their tent later that evening.

Mabel saw a small crowd forming around the stage and decided to go up and see what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bill strummed lightly on the hot pink electric guitar (which wasn't yet plugged into the amp) until it was grabbed away from him. He looked up at the guitar's captor with a grin. She frowned.

"We're supposed to be getting ready, Bill." She gave him a look that said she meant business, but it didn't faze Bill. "Not messing around with instruments that don't belong to us."

"Relax, Pyronica. It's not like I was gonna purposely break it and give it back to you pretending Teeth did it."

She rolled her eyes, at least the visible one not covered by hot pink hair. As if on cue, Teeth walked by and whacked Bill on the head with a drumstick. Bill only laughed.

The band was scheduled to go on at three o' clock. Only the lesser known bands with not many fans really played during the daytime, which made it a perfect time for the Henchmaniacs to play.

"What am I singing, anyway?" Bill asked absentmindedly.

"Oh my god, Bill, how fucking high are you?!" Pyronica gave him a look of concern mixed with anger. He only smiled and shrugged. "Well you'd better at least remember the lyrics. You wrote the damn songs," said Pyronica as she handed Bill the set list.

Bill looked over the list and nodded. He could do these. He stood up and took a swig of water. "Let's do this."

~~~~~~~~~~

The long grass tickled Mabel's bare feet as she pushed her way to the front of the small crowd. Whatever this was, she wanted to see it up close and personal.

It wasn't too long before three people came up onto the stage and began setting up their instruments. There was a girl with hot pink hair shaved on one side, and two men. One of them had a seemingly constant grin that showed off unusually large teeth, and the other was covered in tattoos, the most noticeable of which being a large eight ball on his upper arm. Despite drummer's smile, all three seemed slightly annoyed, and Mabel thought she heard the girl mumble something about how 'he never helps set up.' Mabel vaguely wondered who 'he' was. The singer, perhaps?

Mabel's questions were answered soon enough as a third man emerged from the shadows and onto the stage, met with low cheers from his apparent fans.

The first thing Mabel noticed about this guy was that he was hot. Like, really hot. He had dark brown skin, almost the color of her hair, and a mop of soft blonde curls on top of his head. He was dressed in a yellow button-up and gray jeans which hugged his slightly chubby body just right. She also noted that he wore an eyepatch over his right eye-- or at least, where his right eye had been at some point.

Without much warning, the music began.

~~~~~~~~~~

Teeth, Eight Ball, and Pyronica began to play their first song, and Bill approached the microphone, grinning down at the audience as he waited for the short instrumental intro of the song to be over so he could start singing.

 _At the dawn, I woke, I was alone, rising_  
_I called upon the force of time and space, calling_  
_And as she came to me, I fell back down, realizing_  
_Oh that it's cool for you to love me now_  
_I'm everything_

In contrast with his high-pitched and nasally speaking voice, Bill could sing in a deep and relaxing tone, at least for this song.

~~~~~~~~~~

Right away Mabel loved this song, and she loved this guy's voice too.

 _Everything 'cause tried and true_  
_I see the light in you_  
_Oh can you dig in my soul?_  
_Could you smell my whole, life?_

Mabel snorted. That long pause between the words 'whole' and 'life,' and all their implications didn't get past her. It was really a very pretty song, and that bit of humor just added to the vibe it was giving out.

 _You bent the edge, eclipsed, and turned around, aligning_  
_And through the dark, sparked rays of violet light, blinding_  
_I went about the job of sowing thoughts, and feelings_  
_Oh some were good, some bad, I felt the cries, of healing_

 _'Cause tried and true_  
_I see the light in you_  
_Oh can you dig in my soul?_  
_Could you smell my whole, life?_

 _Rise, my dawn_  
_You've been awake too long_  
_Let me rest in time_  
_While I blow your mind_

As the guitar solo began and the music started to sound more psychedelic and fitting to the atmosphere of the music festival, Mabel started to dance. She lost herself in the music, swaying her body from side to side and moving her feet in the grass. She laughed a bit. She was really enjoying herself and the song was making her feel great-- or maybe that was just the pot brownies kicking in.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ah, Bill's least favorite part of any song; the instrumental solo. It wasn't that he didn't like the way it sounded, and he actually rather enjoyed it when he was performing on his own, but when he was performing with the band, he never knew what to do during instrumental breaks. He was just the singer, after all.

He swayed his hips slightly as he listened to his friends play. This was one of his favorite songs he'd ever written, if not his all-time favorite.

He allowed his eyes to fall shut, losing himself in the music. However, they opened back up as the guitar began playing the melody of the song's chorus, and Bill laid eyes on someone unexpected.

It was a girl in the front row of the audience, happily dancing to his song. She seemed to sense his gaze on her and looked up, her wide chocolate brown eyes meeting his single hazel one.

For a few heavenly seconds, their eyes stayed in contact. She gave him a beautiful smile, one that sent shivers up his spine as he stared at her foolishly.

He was so focused on the girl that he nearly missed his cue to begin singing again. He shook his head to bring himself out of his trance and sang.

_At the dawn, I woke, I was along, rising (I catch it)_

Bill glanced to Eight Ball as he sang the backup vocals.

 _I called upon the force of time and space, rising (see them)_  
_And as she came to me, I fell back down, realizing (creation)_  
_Oh that it's cool for you to love me now_  
_I'm everything (I am)_

 _Everything 'cause tried and true_  
_I see the light in you_  
_Oh can you dig in my soul?_  
_Could you smell my whole, life?_

The song faded out. For the rest of the short set list Bill couldn't take his eyes off of the girl. And maybe he was crazy, but it seemed like she was looking at him too.


End file.
